Ha Ha You're Dead
by Lightning Sage
Summary: Organization XIII members have their final laugh after DiZ's death.
1. Members I through VI

This fic was inspired by the song, _Ha Ha You're Dead_ by Green Day. If you want to read the original songfic with the lyrics check my profile, and click the link to my profile.

**Warnings:** DiZ bashing on the behalf of Organization XIII, KHII Spoilers, coarse language.

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Kingdom Hearts are the intellectual property of Square Enix. Do not copy this story, edited or in its entirety, without the explicit written permission of Lightning Sage.

**Timeline note: **Occurs just after DiZ's death.

* * *

_**Ha Ha You're Dead**_

* * *

I. Xemnas

-

Ansem the Wise…you were pathetic.

And to think I once respected you—you were the one who sparked my initial interest with your research on hearts. I was fascinated by the concept of Heartless and the enigma known as Kingdom Hearts. I yearned to follow your steps and conduct experiments that would expand my knowledge of these subjects.

How unfortunate that you were a coward.

You attempted to cease these studies on hearts. You feared the results of the experiments.

You failed.

I refused to halt the experiments simply because you were too afraid to continue. I carried on your research farther than you ever dared to go.

I turned myself, along with your five other apprentices, into Heartless. Organization XIII consists of the bodies and souls left behind by strong-hearted individuals. And despite our dwindling numbers—despite your desperate attempt to destroy Kingdom Hearts in your dying breath—we will succeed in obtaining the power that is rightfully ours, even if we have to start all over.

Do you feel angry that your efforts were in vain? Do you fear what will befall the worlds once Kingdom Hearts is mine?

Do you realize that the destruction that has been inflicted everywhere is your fault?

After all…

_You_ are the source of all Heartless. In turn, _you_ are the reason Nobodies exist.

_Are you afraid?_

* * *

II. Xigbar

-

I wasn't much of a science-y person, at least compared to the other apprentices. I was pretty much there for the hell of it. Well, actually, I had an interest in Keyblades. I knew all about the Keyblade Masters—the ones before Sora, that is. I wanted to know how they were connected to the Heartless. I guess that's the reason you took me on as an apprentice in the first place.

I'm pretty sure you didn't expect things to turn out this way. Hell, I don't think anyone did—except maybe Xenahort. Xemnas. Whatever you wanna call him now. For a long time, you had a bunch of Nobodies running around causing chaos. It was fun while it lasted. I liked having powers and being able to shoot at people with my gun arrows.

But seriously, did ya have to take Roxas from us? I liked the little guy—he was fun to mess around with. And did ya really have to sic Sora on all of us? I mean, you made one of our own guys betray us just so you could fulfill your own little revenge plot.

You're a douche bag, Ansem. DiZ. Whatever you're calling yourself now.

Damn, it's hard keeping up with all these name changes.

* * *

III. Xaldin

-

DiZ, your attempts to stop Xemnas from achieving his goals are futile. No matter what you do, Xemnas will find a way to achieve Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas' power, with or without Kingdom Hearts, dwarfs that of your pathetic Keyblade Bearer.

What a pity that your life and your precious encoder were sacrificed for an unattainable goal.

The truth is that you've failed to stop us on multiple occasions—you never put an end to our research—you couldn't prevent us from turning ourselves into Heartless—you couldn't stop us from gaining power in our new forms—and you won't stop Xemnas from obtaining the ultimate power the resides within Kingdom Hearts.

How disappointing. I really thought you'd put up a better fight before you surrendered.

* * *

IV. Vexen

-

Xenahort saw right through you. Xemnas saw right through you. Both knew that you were incapable of taking the necessary steps to achieve greatness.

As our mentor, you were supposed to nurture our curiosity and help us develop our scientific skills so that we could make discoveries and change the universe.

You did the opposite—you crushed our dreams and stunted our growth.

After everything we did in the name of science…you attempted to annihilate us. You hated that we had the valor to continue the research you abandoned. Your emotions controlled you. Not only did you allow them to get in the way of your studies, but you turned them against us and hindered our own experimentation.

You are a scientist. You know exactly how much effort and dedication is required for research. How could you destroy the work of other scientists?

Your emotions prevented you from becoming a distinguished member of the scientific community. Your emotions obstructed your research. In the end, your emotions also killed you.

* * *

V. Lexaeus

-

I was never much of a talker, even before I became a Nobody. When I did speak, I made my words count. But mostly, I was a listener. I absorbed information from others, and was eager to learn from them.

I didn't show it, but I was excited when I joined your research group. I hoped to work alongside other talented scientists and make discoveries with them.

But instead, I was treated like a servant.

Zexion was the worst. He asked me to do menial tasks that he felt he was above doing. Yet at the same time, I was most loyal to him because he actually gave me the time of day…when he wasn't ordering me around, he spoke to me as an equal, unlike the others.

If you had given me a chance to prove my intelligence and worth, I could have been an asset to your research. Unfortunately, you were too busy with Xenahort to notice me.

Perhaps if you had formed relationships with the other apprentices besides Xenahort, events would have played out differently.

You have no one to blame but yourself for your demise.

* * *

VI. Zexion

-

Everything that happened these past few years was a mistake—or rather, a series of mistakes that developed into a catastrophe.

The first mistake was your decision to begin research on hearts. It was the spark that ignited string that would eventually lead to a detonator, which, upon explosion, would ruin all worlds.

Your second mistake was taking on Xenahort as your apprentice.

I can understand Xenahort's appeal—he was a talented student, eager and sharp. But the fact that he was so interested in the darkness of hearts should have warned you of his sinister nature—it was clear even to me that he had an ulterior motive.

I admit that I, like Xenahort, was interested in pushing the bounds of science at great personal risk—especially if it meant that I would be granted power in return. I worked most closely with Xenahort, and my diligence accelerated our discovery of the process of converting ourselves to Heartless.

As a Nobody, I was pleased with the results of our experimentation—at least at first. We lacked the emotion our human counterparts did, and we also acquired supernatural abilities. My attribute, illusion, was unique compared to many of the element-based attributes.

Once the Organization had obtained its thirteen expected members, it seemed that our goals for Kingdom Hearts would soon become a reality.

But then Castle Oblivion happened. It was a disaster. Five members were eliminated, which was a heavy loss to the Organization.

I blame Axel for what happened there.

Then again, Axel wouldn't exist—or 'not exist'—if you had never begun your experiments.

Quintessentially, everything that has occurred since your started your research can be traced back to you. Your mistakes. Your calamity.

For you, death was a kind punishment.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

Next chapter: The "New" Organization members (VII-XIII).

**Please review!**

**Check out my other stories!**


	2. Members VII through XIII

You'll notice that this series of Organization members is different from the first set. The first six members all knew Ansem the Wise personally, whereas the remaining members did not. Also, this group of members only "knew" DiZ (even though, as far as we know, they never came face-to-face—with the exception of Roxas in the Twilight Town simulation).

* * *

_**Ha Ha You're Dead**_

* * *

VII. Saïx

-

I never knew you personally, Ansem—but I heard all about you from Xemnas. I know all about your cowardice—and your personal vendetta against Organization XIII.

You fell right into the Organization's trap. You allowed your anger to consume you—and you essentially did all the work for us—that is, until you used your encoder to destroy Kingdom Hearts.

Our precious Kingdom Hearts…

It doesn't matter now. Xemnas will still succeed, in spite of your useless attempts to thwart him.

It seems your death won't help your cause in the end.

It's surprising to me, however, that you, of all people, were the one who was our greatest opponent. After all, _you_ were the one to begin the experiments on hearts. _You_ had the initial interest in darkness and Heartless. What changed your mind? Xemnas told me of your interaction with Mickey. Did that pathetic mouse scare you into putting an end to your research?

What a waste. It was your brilliant mind that started all of this—and now you are nothing but an empty shell of unfulfilled potential.

* * *

VIII. Axel

-

I will never forgive you for taking Roxas away from me.

He was the only one I liked. He made me feel…like I had a heart.

And you took him away from me. You took away my best friend—you took away his memories—you took away his life.

You bastard.

Why? Why was it so important that Roxas join Sora? Sora didn't need him—they were both their own person. Was it because you thought Sora was more important than Roxas?

I know you believe that Nobodies aren't supposed to exist, but who are you to decide that?

You're not God.

Yet you act as if you are.

You played with Roxas' fate. Sora's fate. You played with the fates of so many, and you got caught up in your misguided convictions of what you believed was right.

I know that's hypocritical coming from me, after everything that happened in Castle Oblivion…but I digress.

You were doomed to fail because of your delusions of grandeur—just like Xemnas is doomed to fail.

I'll see you in hell.

* * *

IX. Demyx

-

What did you have against us? I never did anything to you, DiZ, and neither did anyone else in the Organization.

If you think about it, your idea of 'revenge' was never even possible.

First of all, if we 'don't exist' like you said, then how would you know about us? How would we have individual identities? How could we form the Organization?

Are we clear? Nobodies exist.

Your next assumption indicates that "Nobodies aren't _supposed_ to exist."

If we weren't supposed to exist, we wouldn't exist.

When you get down to the heart of your two main beliefs—"Nobodies don't exist" and "Nobodies were never supposed to exist"—they're actually in contradiction with each other. To make one belief true would make the other false.

And speaking of hearts…we do too have hearts. Maybe Xemnas and some of the others would like to pretend they don't have hearts, but honestly, the Organization wouldn't exist if we didn't have hearts. If we didn't have hearts, no one, especially not Xemnas, would care about Kingdom Hearts. You need a heart to care about something—to desire it. Perhaps we don't have _physical_ hearts, but our souls give us metaphysical hearts. I acknowledge that we're incomplete individuals…but if we didn't have hearts, we wouldn't care to become complete.

But I know you won't believe that. You're too stubborn and ingrained in your hatred for Nobodies. But even still, I will prove that your revenge plot was impossible to achieve.

Let's go along with your assumption that Nobodies don't have hearts. According to you, Nobodies are the soul and body left behind after a human is turned into a Heartless.

Your revenge primarily targeted Xemnas and your other five apprentices. The rest of us Nobodies had nothing to do with the original research; we were just by-products of later experimentation. In that sense, your animosity towards Organization members VII through XIII was completely unfounded.

Your six apprentices, Xenahort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo became the Nobodies Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, respectively.

Let me ask you this:

What's the point of getting revenge on the empty shell and soul of your enemies?

What kind of satisfaction do you get harming something that "doesn't exist" and "doesn't have a heart"?

There is absolutely no logic to your scheme.

DiZ…you died for _nothing_.

* * *

X. Luxord

-

Any intelligent gambler would have realized from the beginning that you were fated to die a premature death.

The odds were certainly against you. You were a mere mortal up against the Organization, an elite group of thirteen Nobodies with supernatural abilities and the powers of darkness.

You had a boy with a Keyblade.

Castle Oblivion weakened your side. With Sora suspended in slumber, your only chance was to bide your time until he awoke.

I must commend you for keeping up your poker face and managing to improve your hand. The Kingdom Hearts encoder was an unexpected twist of events. Your chance of succeeding in your endeavors has risen, but you are by no means guaranteed victory.

In your death, you have forfeited the right to impact events from that point forward. The game is out of your hands. All of your cards have been laid on the table.

I'm afraid Xemnas has a few more up his sleeve.

* * *

XI. Marluxia

-

I never liked Xemnas. I've always believed that I was better suited to be the leader of Organization XIII than him.

It is a shame that we never met. We could have joined forces in light of our common hatred for Xemnas. Your allies combined with mine would have been an unstoppable force.

Don't feel bad—if I couldn't destroy Xemnas, you never had a chance.

* * *

XII. Larxene

-

DiZ, you were an ass.

What was the big idea, anyway? Why did you come after us? We were just minding our own business, trying to become whole again.

Not that I gave a crap. Xemnas was a moron. Marluxia should've been in charge of the Organization. If he had been, maybe I'd still be around.

Speaking of which, if you had such a beef with Xemnas, why didn't you work with us? You must've known that there would be dissent in Organization XIII—especially with a leader like Xemnas. It could've been a win-win situation for all of us.

Were we not good enough for you? Are we Nobodies too low to ally with the great Ansem the Wise?

Wise my ass.

And whose bright idea was it to take away Roxas and force him to merge with Sora? Oh, right—it was _your_ stupid idea. You really pissed Axel off, you know. And when that guy gets pissed…well, let's just say that hell would look like heaven compared to what he'd do.

Hey, it's your funeral.

* * *

XIII. Roxas

-

I hate you so much.

You treated me like I was nothing.

I'm not nothing.

I'm Roxas.

I'm an individual.

My heart belongs to me.

But you didn't care—you stripped me of everything—my friends, my memories, my identity. You did it without a second thought. All you could think was Sora, Sora, Sora.

What about me? What about Roxas? I'm a person, too. I have feelings.

You called me 'it.'

I absolutely despise you.

And all you can say is that I should share my hatred with Sora?

You bastard.

I hate you.

I hate you.

If I was nothing before, I'm less than nothing now. I'm a part of Sora—I have no individuality whatsoever.

You forced me to give up everything I had—everything I had gained—because I had nothing to begin with.

You made me watch my colleagues get murdered with the hands that contain my soul.

You made me watch Sora talk to _my_ friends while I sat idly, unable to communicate with them.

You made me watch my best friend sacrifice himself for a body that wasn't mine.

I hate you so much.

* * *

-owari-

* * *

**Please review!**

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
